


Congratulations

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [8]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Hamilton References, M/M, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: It was the highlight of the day. "Leona Kingscholar had a torrid affair. And he wrote it down right there!" You ever see somebody ruin their own life? So, one person came all the way from London to give Leona a piece of his mind.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(Hamilton: An American Musical © Lin-Manuel Miranda)
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit (implied), Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar (mentioned)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 150 Followers in Tumblr~!

Leona was sitting at his desk, stressed, yet received to be out of the public’s sight; who exploded when ‘The Leech’s Pamphlet’ was published. The door opened, and Leona shot his head up, but let his shoulders relax when he found Vil, who had a spare key. He trusted that he, of all people, would understand. 

“ **Hello, Vil…** ” Leona stood from his seat and walked toward Vil who smiled ever so sweetly at him.

“ **Dear Leona…** ” But as soon as it came, the smile disappeared, replaced by a dangerous smile. Leona felt Vil smacked something on his chest. He looked down at it was the same pamphlet that he had spread.

“ **Congratulations**.” Vil spat out the word as he prowled towards his desk. “ **You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid.** ” He turned around and glared at Leona who glared back. “ **'Truly, you didn’t think this through?' kind of stupid.** ”

Vil pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat on the desk. “ **Let’s review,** ” he sighed as he closed his eyes. “ **You took a rumor a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you.** ” He opened his eyes, looking at Leona with a dangerous glint on his eyes. “ **I begged you to take a break, you refused to.** ”

Vil jumped from the desk, not letting Leona retort, as he continued. “ **So scared of what your enemies will do to you. You’re the only enemy you ever seem to lose to.** ” He stopped in front of the lion and smirk, a smirk that reminded Leona of Draconia during the cabinet battle. “ **You know why Malleus can do what he wants? He doesn’t dignify school-yard taunts with a response!** ”

Vil gave Leona a pat on the shoulder as he walked away. “ **So yeah, congratulations!** ”

Leona was starting to get annoyed. Who cared if he cheated on his husband, and then told the world about it? IT was to save his job and his legacy. " **Listen, Vil-** “

Vil didn’t turn around. ” **You’ve redefined your legacy. Congratulations!** “

At this point, Leona had had enough. Nobody talked about his legacy. ” **It was an act of political sacrifice!** “

Vil paused when his hand about to reached the handle of the door. His bangs covered his wide-opened eyes. ” **Sacrifice?** “

He slowly turned around. His gaze softened with an almost nostalgic look on his face. ” **I languished in a loveless marriage in London. I lived only to read your letters.** “ He clutched his chest, trying to stop his heart from beating too hard from being too emotional. ” **I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?’** “ Finally, he looked up at Leona once again and remembered the day when he first saw those green orbs. His voice is filled with pain, yet he continues. ” **That doesn’t wipe the tears or the years away. But I’m back in the city and I’m here to stay. And you know what I’m here to do?** “

Leona walked toward Vil again and lifted his hand to the blonde’s cheek, a familiar and common gesture between the two. ” **My dear Vil…** “

But Vil grabbed his wrist, glaring at him as if he was about to kill him. ” **I’m not here for you.** “

Vil stepped forward and, for once, Leona was afraid of him. He took a step back as Vil continued. ” **I know my brother like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.** “

Vil remembered that time during the winter ball, the time when he finally realized he was in love with the lion in front of him. But he also remembered the way Rook’s eyes shone when he was talking to Leona. ” **And a million years ago he said to me 'this one’s mine’.** “

He remembered the wedding and being the best man, feeling his heart clenched when Leona and Rook kiss, but he still raised his glass. ” **So I stood by. Do you know why?** “

Leona’s back hit the table behind him. At the same time, Vil grabbed his collar bringing their face closer. Tears were streaming down the blonde’s face. ” **I love my brother more than anything in this life! I will choose his happiness over mine every time!** “

Vil released his grip but Leona still felt like he couldn’t breathe. ” **My dear Rook… Is the best thing in our lives!** “ He poked on Leona’s chest hardly. ” **So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!** “

Vil stepped back, letting everything sink in for Leona. **"Congratulations! For the rest of your life! Every sacrifice you make is for my brother. Give him the best life! Congratulations!** ”

As quick and hard as lightning, a burning blow came across Leona’s face from Vil’s tight fist. When Leona’s tearful vision finally cleared, the door had already slammed shut. He was alone once again. The only trace that Vil was ever there was a crumpled up paper of that cursed pamphlet.

What had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a doodle by @laizy-boy on Tumblr (https://laizy-boy.tumblr.com/post/621976217795624960/twst-x-hamilton-kasi-walang-disney-sa-pinas)


End file.
